RQG 9 Other London
Summary The party head down to Other London, on a mission to work out who supplied the equipment to the arsonists, and Sasha comes face to face with Ashen. Synopsis Bertie repairs his armour with a gem in his eagle helmet, which gives an everburning torch effect that can be toggled with an eyepatch. Hamid bought 5 'Cure Light Wounds' potions and distributed them to the group. Zolf purchased a health potion and healer's kit. Sasha purchased Masterworks Thief Tools. The party decide to go and look for whoever it might be that sold the equipment to the arsonists. They head back to the man-hole cover they emerged from the previous day, and head into Other London, after Bertie and Hamid have disguised themselves with some dirt. Sasha picks another door and they emerge into a shop in Other London which is selling prime rat. They accidentally get into a fight with the store owner, but Bertie defuses the situation. As they walk through the crowd, a mob of children pickpocket Bertie. Sasha fails to stop the thief, but she does force the rest of the children away. The party hide the rest of their belongings as they pass through a few more gates. Sasha disguises herself as they head into a more seedy market area of Other London. Hamid spots the child who pickpocket Bertie earlier in a nearby alley, and Messages Sasha about it. She overhears the child telling a hidden man about the money. The party prepare to be attacked. They head to an Eel Stand for food. Sasha recognises Ashen stepping out. Ashen nods to a few nearby men, some of whom have dogs. Two men, the dogs, and Ashen move towards the party. Sasha sneaks behind Ashen and attacks him, whilst the rest of the party subtly prepares for the attack. Quotes * Bryn: I spent 250 gold on five potions of Cure Light Wounds, and distributed them amongst the party. * Sasha: So like, that’s well nice, Hamid, it’s, it’s a bit, like, is there anything, I don’t have anything to give you, is that, like...is that all right? * Zolf: I, yeah, I didn’t buy you anything. * Sasha: Yeah, I didn’t get... * Hamid: We’re, we’re a team! You don’t, you don’t need to… -- * Hamid: You said you had contacts in Other London who might be able to help us. * Sasha: No. Like, what I said was that I know my way around. * Zolf: That’s fine. Look. We’ll be in and out, quick as possible. First sign of trouble we’ll make sure to...well. * Bertie: Hit it! Hit it really hard. -- * Sasha: But if, if there was a way to maybe make us look a bit less...neat. Or obvious, like...Hamid, you look pretty glamorous in that suit. That’s gonna stick out. Like, just while we’re down there. * Hamid: You want me to look......not my best? * Sasha: Think of it like...like being your best for Other London. * Zolf: Can you use that hanky thing to make yourself look...less good? -- * Zolf: You’re looking much more like I think a mercenary should, actually. * Sasha: Yeah. * Hamid plaintively: I don’t like it. -- * Butcher: Well, this is, prime rat! I mean, look at this! This one? This is hand-reared. I reared this myself. * Sasha: Where do you do the rearing? * Butcher: Where do you do the re—well obviously it’s all reared locally. We locally source all of our organic rats. * Sasha: Right. What’re they f... what do they...eat, the rats...I don’t believe that you could rear rats this good in...this kind of place. * Butcher: How dare, how dare you. Obviously the way that you rear a good rat, is you feed it a good diet, i.e., rats. * Sasha: Right. * Butcher: Right? These are rat-bred, rat-fed rats. * Sasha: Right, but that...doesn’t make any sense! * Butcher: Course it does! Seals in the flavor, love. * Sasha: It seals in...what flavor? The flavor of... * Butcher: RAT! -- * Bertie: Now, young man, are you... * Butcher: Young man? I’m twice your age, mate! * Bertie: Very young man, are you absolutely sure, you ABSOLUTELY sure... * Butcher: I’ve had bigger than youuuuu. * Bertie: Really? If you cast your tiny mind back, have you? In all your long, depressing, tedious, tiny, irrelevant, common, poor people years have you ever had anyone as big as me? Anyone as big as my thigh? Willing to bet I could kill you by breathing on you a little bit harder than I already am. If I breathed any harder I’d mess your eardrums right up. Hmm? * Lydia: Are you sure this isn’t seduction? * Bertie: This could be a seduction if you wanted to go that badly, young man. * Butcher: ...What d’you want? All right? I got no money, I’ve got rats. * Zolf: Well it’s just a mistake! Just tripped. * Bertie: Don’t mind us. Just passing through, nothing to see here. -- * Sasha: My...contacts aren’t people that you wanna talk to. Not... it’s not just for me I’m saying that. * Zolf: That’s fine. -- * Sasha: Guys, guys. You’ve got to try some of the salted eel. * Hamid: I am absolutely fine. I just think we should get on with what we came here to do. * Sasha: You sure? Zolf, you never tried salted...do they serve it on ships, look... * Zolf: I have tried salted eel, actually. I’ve tried it from all over the world! * Sasha: Well, do you wanna try some of the special Other London... * Zolf: We do have a job to do, but tell you what, afterwards, we’ll uh, we’ll do a tour. * Sasha: We’re gonna be walking quite a long way. * Zolf: I had a big breakfast. -- * Sasha: Keep them quiet, and round here maybe buy some, there’s a, there’s a salted eel stall there, which is genuinely a salted eel stall? It’s not even drugs. So maybe try it. It’s very good. Really delicious! Don’t pay more than two coppers! Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode